


irritating.

by earltrancy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i seriously dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: stupid beautiful sodding bloodsucker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped into my head. one little scene. so i wrote it. couldn't be arsed to make it any longer.
> 
> the boys are in their room, probably. or maybe baz's room at the pitch manor. i don't know. use your imagination.

I suck in a startled breath, really more of a high-pitched gasp, and my eyelids flutter. 

He pulls away immediately, but calmly, pressing his forehead to mine. His breathing is fast, and his pupils are blown, just a bit of steely grey around them, but he's still somehow perfectly collected. Fucking vampire. 

His fingers wind through my hair, and I lean into the touch a little. 

"Alright, baby?" he asks me in a whisper, like I'm something precious.

I breathe deep and close my eyes; they widen when I open them again. I breathe out, "More than okay, idiot." The fact that I'm still basically panting probably adds to the effect.

He smiles at me, a smug, shit-eating grin. It's irritating, he's irritating, the fact that his cheesy, noir horror film-esque "I'm going to eat you" smile is attractive is really fucking irritating.

"Good," he replies, the low mumble basically a growl. "That case, let's see if you can make that sound again for me."

And then he bites me, and it /hurts/, and I whine right away just like he wanted. Ugh.

He hums softly, sounding proud of himself as he kisses over the mark and nurses it softly.

I almost wish it was a puncture instead of a hickey.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [oftrancy](oftrancy.tumblr.com) ¦¦ spam/writing


End file.
